


wedding bells

by jaejaemjen



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaemjen/pseuds/jaejaemjen
Summary: wooseok was having a pleasant day doing what he loved most.Planning weddings.But what if he was given the client that he could never handle?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is actually my first fic here... and i really miss yocat so...

Wooseok never complained about his job.

As a matter of fact, he loves what he does.

He goes to work everyday with a smile as he faces new customers along with his best friends, Seungwoo and Seungyoun. 

With the three of them together, they plan one of the most memorable days any human could have in his life.

_Weddings._

Since college, Wooseok was known as the hopeless romantic of all three of them. So when they finally graduated, they bought a small space near their school (with help of Seungyoun's mom) and started organizing weddings for couples of all ages and genders. After years of hardwork and perseverance they moved to better space and are now one of the most famous wedding planners in Seoul. 

Wooseok has had every client you could possibly imagine, from a close family member to a young ceo of a big company in Busan. You name it, they planned it.

He was always hands on with everything from the biggest down to the smallest details, he made sure everything was perfect and to the customer's liking. Of course with the help of Seungyoun and Seungwoo, but he was mainly the one doing all the real work, considering that Seungyoun was the one that handles the couple's budget and Seungwoo was the one who contacts and meets with the organizers of the things needed for the wedding.

Wooseok was in charge of knowing what the couple wants and was the one who always interacts with them and figures out a strategy on how to make their big day perfect and within the given budget. 

Today was nothing new, the sun was shining, the spring breeze was cool and he was ready to get to work as usual.

Just as he sat on the driver's seat, his phone rings, it was Seungwoo calling. He quickly answers it, it must be something important.

"Hyung." He says as he checks his watch, it was still early and he had plenty of time to go to work and not be late. "I'm on my way there, what's up?"

"I just spoke with our regular floral shop, turns out, they don't have any pink carnations since they're out of season. What are we gonna do about that?"

"Uhuh, I see." Wooseok clicks his tongue. "For whom are those flowers again?"

"The CEO and the actor couple. Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo, I think?"

"Right." He then starts the engine of his car. "I'll arrange that later when I get there. I'm gonna stop by the cafe, want anything?"

"As long as it's on you." The voice from the other line changed and he knew exactly who it was. 

"Of course Seungyoun." He simply rolled his eyes as if Seungyoun could see him. 

The other laughs. "I'll have an iced americano. Seungwoo hyung said he'll have a chocolate latte and a blueberry waffle."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks seok, see ya."

-

"Of course, so we're agreeing on sunflowers in replacement of the carnations? The remaining budget will be increased since sunflowers are priced lower. So maybe we can spend the extra money on things you want to add? Let's discuss that when we meet for the menu planning this wednesday? Perfect. I'll see you both by then? Okay. See you then. Thank you Mr. Kang." Wooseok ends the call and lets out a sigh of relief. "It's settled."

Seungwoo smiles and fishes his phone out of his pocket. "Good. I'll be calling them now."

"Excellent." He says as he pushes up his glasses. "Seungyoun how much did we save by replacing the flowers?"

"About a thousand." 

"Perfect. Any clients coming in today?"

"Yeah. Three." Seungwoo flips through the numerous papers om the clipboard. "You'll be meeting with Joohyun and Seulgi around lunch for their first meeting with you, you'll also be going with me and my family at our dress shop for the fitting and choosing of dresses for my sister." Seungwoo trails off and taps his pen on a particular space on his clipboard, he clicks his tongue and gives Wooseok a look. "And around three, a very special client for their first initial meeting with you."

Wooseok's eyebrows furrowed. "Special client? How come? What's so special about them?"

Seungyoun takes a sip of his americano and spins on his office chair to face his friend while letting out his cheeky smile. "You'll know once you meet them."

He gives both of them the look of disapproval. "I don't like the looks you guys are giving me. Who's the client anyway? Is it someone I really like?"

Seungyoun bursts into laughter. "Maybe?"

Seungwoo simply shook his head as he gazed upon Wooseok who was clearly dumbfounded. "You'll know soon. Just... don't freak out okay?"

With this, Seungwoo makes his way to the restroom, passing by Wooseok and giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder in the process. 

Now he was really curious.

Wooseok rarely gets flustered. 

So who might this special client be?

\- 

Wooseok breaths a sigh of relief for the nth time this day, as he opens the door to their shop. 

He checks the clock, 2:30 pm.

He's been with Seonhwa and her family for at least two hours trying to find a dress that was perfect for her, and it wasn't easy. 

It didn't help that her companions also had very different opinions on what suits their eldest daughter the most and for someone who had Seungwoo as their relative, they were loud.

He couldn't believe the feeling of relief that washed over him when they finally decided on the dress that all of them liked. 

_One more client._

Wooseok thought as he opened the doors to the shop, sat on his desk and leaned on his office chair. 

He spent the next few minutes arranging the rest for their upcoming weddings this week and the next, it was spring season so they had quite a lot of clients to deal with.

Wooseok thinks that yeah, his job may be tiring but the feeling of fulfillment and joy when he sees the faces of newlyweds on their wedding day is something utterly irreplaceable. 

He loves that he gets to help in creating a beautiful memory for two people. Being a part of a big milestone in their lives  
... and this is exactly why Wooseok loves his job. 

The door's upper bell rings, indicating a person has entered the space.

_It must be the new clients._

Wooseok stays put in his space because Seungwoo will do the introductions first and he'll call him when they're ready. 

He hears a knock on his office door as it opened, revealing Seungwoo with a very cheeky grin on his face. 

"The client's here." He states and clears his throat. "The bride-to-be will follow the both of you shortly because of an emergency at work but the groom is here and he says he can manage."

Wooseok nods in agreement. "All right. Let him in."

The door makes a creaking sound and Wooseok lifts his head up from the papers on his desk to the person on his doorway. 

_Kim Yohan._

_His ex._

_Kim Yohan._

There he stood. Kim Yohan. Nothing changed about him since Wooseok last saw him. He still dresses how he used to dress back in college, the doting boyfriend look always suited him. 

Neither of them were saying anything as the tension of the room started growing thick that you could cut it with a knife. 

After the long period of awkward silence, Wooseok clears his throat. 

"So, are you just gonna stand there?" Wooseok asks. 

The boy in front of him looks like he had been snapped out of a trance and hesitantly walks towards Wooseok's desk and takes a seat.

Without a word, he gives the man behind the desk a folder which contained the initial information about the couple. This was essential in their business. They hand out a form for the couple and they fill it out so that they have some background regarding on what the couple wanted. 

He takes it and briefly goes through the key points in the form.

"How have you been Yohan-ah?" Wooseok then asks again non-chalantly as he pushes his glasses up and not even looking away from the paper. 

"I've been good, hyung." 

He then briefly looks up from his paper to see the face that he hasn't seen for years. He still looked the same, just like he was back in college. Nothing changed. 

"I've been seeing you on the news an awful lot lately." A small smile creeps up his face as Yohan's ears turn into a shade of pink. "Congrats on making it to the national team and winning the winter olympics last year, I always knew you had it in you."

Yohan clears his throat and replies with an awkward. "Thank you."

Wooseok just wanted to lighten the atmosphere a little bit. He was not ready for a confrontation. So he stalled for a while.

"How's Hangyul?"

Yohan raises his eyebrows as if he wasn't prepared for the question. 

"He's been good. He changed from Taekwondo to Dancing and is a trainee at an entertainment company. The last time I heard from him he'll be debuting this year."

Wooseok makes an inaudible "ah."

"And the kids?"

"Junho's still working on expressing his feelings. Him and Eunsang are together now and both are taking Performance Arts at their college. All five of them are attending the same university with Minhee taking pedriatrics because he wants to 'test' his memory."

Wooseok smiles. It has been a while since he heard from the younger ones in their group and he's glad that they were all doing okay.

However, he was the one who is not okay with this situation.

He inhales and prepares to open the topic so he can get straight to work.

"So... you and Hyewon huh." Wooseok finally drops the bomb and is still going through the details. 

Then comes in the awkward "Yeah."

"I'm sorry but you've been together for how long?" 

"Well we started dating at the last year of college, so probably... about... 3 years."

"I see." He finishes reading the forms abd places his hands together on his desk. "So, break it down for me. What do you guys envision as a perfect wedding?"

He watches as the younger male tenses up at his question and immediately clears his throat to answer. 

"Just a simple one with you know... close friends and family. Nothing totally grand, nothing too fancy or expensive. We just want the most special day of our lives to be with the most important people in our lives."

Wooseok seemed to have been taken aback by the sudden answer but kept his cool nonetheless. 

"So your location is... your backyard?"

Yohan nods. "It's where we had our first date. It was also where I proposed. So... there are a lot of memories there."

"You took me to your house on our first date." He suddenly blurts out and laughs to play it off. "Guess I wasn't so special after all."

He laughs along although you can still sense the awkwardness. 

"Has she told you what she specifically wanted to have on the wedding day? Like... the theme, flowers, color scheme... anything?"

"Well, we aren't really sure about the theme yet... same goes for the color scheme because the weird thing is that our personalities crash so we end up arguing about stupid things, but she did tell me about having roses as her choice of flowers. She also wants the wedding in the middle of day, when the sun isn't all that blinding."

"Paying attention to the little details now, I see." Wooseok chuckles.

"Well, I've learned a lot from you Hyung."

Was that considered a compliment? 

"You've changed a lot." Wooseok's tone softens and Yohan was quick to reply.

"Nonsense. Sure, I changed a few habits here and there but I'm still the Yohan that you used to know back in college." He answers and Wooseok feels something funny going on inside his chest. "I can't say the same about you though, you've changed a lot. Since I last saw you. Oh come to think of it, _I never got to see you for the last time before you left and ghosted me, leaving nothing but a text message behind._ "

Wooseok stays still for a moment. Ah yes, the thing that was left unsaid. He knew the younger would bring it up someway or another, because knowing Yohan, he would never leave without getting an explanation. 

There he was sitting still and shocked and his mind blank. He doesn't know if he should avoid it or just... speak the truth. 

"You know that I need answers Hyung." Yohan's tone got slightly stronger but not to the point where he sounded angry or demanding. He just... really wanted to know.

The older sighs and takes his reading glasses off. "It was for your own good."

Yohan, obviously, was not having any of it. "Bullshit."

Wooseok internally flinches as he hears Yohan curse. The younger was never one to use such foul language but he couldn't blame him because of the situation.

"I know you more than anyone else Wooseok Hyung." Yohan then shamelessly gets closer to Wooseok's face and looks at him straight in the eyes. "I can see right through you and I know you're lying. Look, hyung these past three years have been hard for me. Do you know how much pain I went through when you left without even saying a proper goodbye?"

The older retorts by saying. "You seemed to have moved on quick considering you're getting married."

Yohan sighs and takes a deep breath. "Hyewon and I... we're not like actually in love. I mean we're friends because you know she helped me with not failing back in college, you know that, you met her while we were dating. Then after you left, I was just so heart broken and my dad and her dad kept pushing us together and we thought that this was the only way for them to shut up."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything." He exclaims. "Why did you leave me? Was I not enough? Were you not happy? Did you get tired of me? Did you find someone better?"

Wooseok shook his head at every question while tears were forming in his closed eyes.

Wooseok sniffs. "Your dad."

"Remember when it was three days before your big tournament when you were in your 3rd Year and we had a date? I told you not to walk me home because you told me that your mom texted you and she wanted you to come over at their house 'cause she missed you...

When I arrived at my apartment... your father was waiting for me at my door. 

We had a talk. It was about you. How you were failing your classes and always missing training.

He said it was all because you were getting distracted... with me. 

He also mentioned Hyewon, how she was a family friend and that she was your childhood friend too and was helping you with your studies at that moment. 

He also said it was best if I distanced myself from you until your grades have stabled and that you were focusing on your training. 

Don't get mad at him. I was the one who left for good.

I left because I wasn't good for you."

He opens his eyes to see that Yohan was looking right back at him.

A tear fell at that moment, he kept his head down and wiped the tear stain on his cheek. He didn't want to look weak in front of Yohan. He never wanted to look vulnerable in front of anyone. 

"You could've told me and you know..." 

"And risk your future career? I knew that taekwondo was important to you and your family and I couldn't ruin that."

"You were important to me too." Yohan adds.

"I know." He answers. "But I couldn't risk it. You were failing because of me."

"And you needed emotional support because you were also struggling academically. I wanted to be there for you and make sure you were okay."

"And by doing that your grades were cumbling down and you were about to be removed from the school's team."

"Maybe at that time nothing else mattered to me but you."

"That was not how it was supposed to be. You were failing Yohan! And was at the verge of being a big disgrace to your family! There was nothing I could do..."

"You should have told me... We could have found a way. I could have stopped you from leaving. We could've worked things out..."

Yohan pauses and then continues, "I knew you were under so much pressure from your parents because they wanted you to continue your family business. When you left I would lie awake every night thinking that you're breaking down from all the pressure. All I thought about was you. If you were okay, if you were hurt, where you were...

Have you found someone else?"

Wooseok gave Yohan a cold glare. 

"Whatever I did after we broke up is nothing of your concern."

"So you are seeing someone?"

"So what if I'm seeing someone?"

"So you are."

"You have no right to meddle in my personal life, Kim Yohan." Wooseok spat and at that Yohan became absolutely silent.

"You wanted answers and I gave them to you and I think that's enough. You are merely a client and our relationship is strictly professional so it is best that we move our past and feelings aside." He adds as he desparately tried to avoid the situation. 

After all these years...

Kim Yohan still manages to make him flustered. 

Wooseok pushed his glasses up. "Now that's settled. Let's talk about the wedding now shall we? You are my client after all and what the client wants... I make it happen."

"Wooseok Hyung please don't do this..."

"Do what? Give you what you want in a wedding? Then how am I going to do my job?"

"Wooseok hyung I'm begging you..."

"Yohan, please be professional, it's my job to make your wedding day special, I don't like personal feelings mixing in with my work life, if you can't handle this, I'm afraid you're going to have to find a new wedding planner."

Yohan was about to open his mouth to speak but was cut off with a knock on the door and the sound of it opening.

"I am so sorry I'm late." She apologises quickly.

"No worries, Hyewon." Wooseok smiles at her as he gestures the other seat next to Yohan. "You're just in time. Me and Yohan were just about to get started."

She comes forward and gives her fiance a quick kiss on the cheek and holds her hand out and Wooseok stands up and takes it.

She sits down next to Yohan. "It's so good seeing you again, Wooseok."

"Same to you." Wooseok gushed and sat down. "Now that you're here we can really start planning now."

"So, what do you guys envision as the perfect wedding?"


End file.
